Into the ocean
by It's in me08
Summary: Sam and Dean head off the Miami to investigate the disappearences of ships along the Crystal Bay Point. What they find out in the water will be a shock to them, a deadly one.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Into the ocean**

**Summary: After mysterious disappearences of ships along the coast of Florida, **

**Dean and Sam go to investigate not knowing what is lurking in the depths of **

**the water, something evil, that threatens to kill Sam and Dean.**

**

* * *

**

**"Dean, maybe these ships just sanked?"**

**"There's no way, if they sunk the boats would've been found already, but they**

**haven't. Maybe it's like the whole bermuda triangle thing?**

**"Who knows?" The two brothers were on their way to Florida, Miami to be exact, to see **

**what was happening. They were just half ab hour away and already Dean was getting**

**excited. "Dude, it's gonna be so sweet, all those hot chicks.**

**"Dean, can't we every go someplace and actually do a job, without you trying to hook**

**up with some chick?"**

**"Yeah, no. What bout you, like you don't get with some chick on these hunts?"**

**"Not as often as you do. I bet that you will hook up with some girl while we're in Miami.**

**"I have self control, I bet you that I won't and if I do, I'll let you drive to the next hunt." **

**offered Dean.**

**"Oh, that's enough. I want you to be humiliated. Hmmm... if you lose, I want you to walk **

**down the beach in a thong, make that a pink one."**

**"Hell no!"**

**"C'mon Dean, prove me wrong." Sam extended his hand to Dean to make the bet legit.**

**Dean slowly reached out and shook it.**

**"This is going to be so much fun." Sam said as he smirked at Dean. Soon they came up to**

**a sign welcoming them to Miami. Okay we're here, the boats all disappear at **

**Crystal Bay Point."**

**"Yeah, that's nice, said Dean as he saw a 07 mustang with three blonde girls. Both cars **

**stopped at a red light. "Hello ladies." The girls giggled and Sam rolled his eyes. "That's **

**a pretty hot car, with three smoking hot women. Dean gave the girls a sexy smile and **

**blew them a kiss. Sam decided to ruin Deans little fun.**

**"Ay, bro remember you need to go pick up your herpes med at the pharmacy. Oh, hi **

**ladies." Dean glared at Sam and turned around to fix the damage Sam had inflicted.**

**But the girls were digusted and sped off when the light turned green. Sam busted out**

**laughing. "Ha ha ha aha!" Dean gritted his teeth and began to drive.**

**"You're getting yours Sam, oh you're getting it." Dean said. Crystal Bay Point was only**

**ten minutes away, they then turned onto a windy dirt road that led to the bay. A **

**looming gray house came into sight. **

**"Cool, a inn. No need to look for a hotel."**

**"Yeah, no need. This definitley doesn't look like the Miami in that one Will Smith video."**

**''Are you still pissed off?" asked Sam. Dean just silently drove up to the house without**

**saying a word. **

**"How bout you go get us a room, and I'll go out to the bay?"**

**"Okay, Dean turned off the engine, got out of the car and walked towards the inn.**

**Something didn't feel right this place, Dean felt someone watching him, he looked**

**up at the house and saw a curtain move in a upstairs room. "Oh, the old curtain moving**

**upstairs in a old creepy house." Dean made his way up to the front door.**

**Sam was walking along a jagged path that led to the bay. The water was calm and there**

**was a layer of fog skimming the water. Sam walked along the shore examining the area.**

**It actually seemed normal, but looks can be decieving. Sam looked out and saw a ship, but**

**it wasn't a ship that was of todays standards. It's was more like a ship from "Pirates of the**

**Caribbean", Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What the hell?" Sam ran back to **

**go get Dean.**


	2. A pirate ship?

**Title: A pirate ship Sam?**

**Summary: Sam goes to tell Dean what he saw, and Dean can't believe it. Then Sam**

**and Dean start to dig around through the towns past and discover what could possibly**

**be taking down the ships.**

**

* * *

**

**Sam was out of breath by the time he ran back to the inn. "Dean!" Sam called out to his**

**brother. Dean was standing in a big foyer with antique pictures on the walls going up the**

**stairs.**

**"What? Are you okay?" Dean asked in concern.**

**"You're not going to believe what I saw. A pirate ship Dean, and actually pirate ship.**

**Dean just looked at Sam in confusion.**

**"Sam pirates are only in the movies. You know Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Captin**

**Hook?"**

**"I really did see a pirate ship!" exclaimed Sam. The two didn't notice that they had an**

**audience.**

**"Umm excuse me, can I help you?" asked a woman in a light blue tank. Sam and Dean**

**both turned around. They were in awe, especially Dean over the beatuy of the girl in front **

**of them. She had jet black hair that made her honey brown eyes stand out. Her skin was**

**medium brown with a body to die for.**

**"Uhh, hello I'm Jerry and this is my friend Ashton, we're from Michigan reporting on the **

**life the Miami citizens." Sam just nodded his head in agreement. "And we're looking for**

**some rooms."**

**"Oh, okay. How come you don't want to be along the beach? asked the girl.**

**"Because we wanted to have quiet nights at a inn instead of sleepless ones at a hotel**

**along the beach." answered Dean.**

**"Well we only have one room available because we are remodeling the other five rooms.**

**So if you want to go find another place, I'll understand. "**

**Oh no it's fine, Jerry can just sleep on the floor." Sam punched Dean on the arm, but he**

**knew that it was payback for what he did to Dean earlier. The girl gave Dean a room key,**

**but before leaving he asked the girl her name.**

**"My name is Charity, let me show you to your room." Charity said as she began to head **

**upstairs.**

**"So can you tell us a little about this place?" asked Sam when they head up the stairs.**

**"Well it was built in the late 1600's as a lighthouse, but all the ships that were suppossed **

**to dock never came. So the kighthouse was torn down and this inn was built as a wedding**

**gift to Mrs. Addins from her husband Mr. Addins." Sam stopped to study the pictures on the**

**wall and noticed a stiff couple posed in them.**

**"Well they didn't look very happy in their pictures." noted Sam as he saw stern faces.**

**"Yeah, they had reasons not to be. Mrs. Addins had seven miscarriages and was killed**

**by looters when she was alone at the inn one day." Chairty said as they reached the top**

**of the stairs.**

**Dean whispered to Sam, " There's a possibilty that the Addins lady could be messing**

**with the ships."**

**"Who knows?" replied Sam.**

**"Well, here is you room guys. Y'all will be staying in the room where Mrs. Addins died.**

**I hope you have an enjoyable night. My room is downstairs if you guys need anything."**

**"Oh, thanks. I'll let, I mean we'll let you know if we need anything."**

**"Aight, later." Charity left the two alone in their room.**

**"Dean, you're so gonna lose that bet." Dean just rolled his eyes and began to get**

**unpacked.**

**" Back to this whole pirate ship. What did it look like? Did it have a black sail with **

**bones on it?" Dean asked sarcastically.**

**" I don't think it had a black sail, but that's besides the point. I really did see it. Come**

**on lets go down to the bay." Sam left the room to go back outside. Dean met him at**

**the waters edge.**

**"How sure are that it wasn't somebody pretending to be a pirate, and decided to go**

**all out?" Dean said as he put his hands in his denim jean pockets.**

**"Well I'm not." Sam said defeated.**

**"Dude, you've had too many monsters." Chuckled Dean as he went up back to the inn.**

**"Damn you Johhny Depp", Sam cursed. Sam couldn't shake the feeling of what he thought**

**he saw. He decided to take a stroll along the bay, he kept walking and walking until he**

**came across an old graveyard. He opened the rusty gate and took note of what he saw.**

**In the middle of the grounds, there was a huge tombstone. Sam could only guess that it**

**belonged to Mrs. Addins. He walked up to the stone and he was right.**

**"I see you found your way around." Sam looked over his shoulder and Charity was**

**coming towards him. **

**"Yeah, I guess I kinda did."**

**"You better get in, there's a storm coming."**

**"Really?" **

**"Every time there's a storm, a ship disappears." Charity said with a faraway look in her**

**eyes."**

**"A ship disappears?" asked Sam.**

**Charity look Sam directly in his eyes. " Ships have been disappearing for awhile now, **

**and no body or bodies have been found."**

**"Has the Coast..."**

**"Yes the Coast Guard has been looking, but found nothing. I blame it on Mrs. Addins."**

**Charity said. Without warning lightning struck a nearby tombstone, Sam and Chairty **

**both jumped. "That was too close I'm going back inside, I reckon you do the same."**

**Charity took off running. Sam went to the stone that was struck by the lightning. **

**It had no name, only markings etched into the stone, and a death date. By now it was**

**pouring down raining. Sam headed back to the inn, but stopped one last time to see**

**what was out in the water. Off in the distance he saw a light. Someone was screwed.**

**Sam busted into the inn, "Dean, Dean!" Dean came out of what probably was the **

**kitchen. **

**"What?" said Dean with his mouth stuffed.**

**"We need a boat, quick!"**


	3. the tide is high

Title: The tide is high

Summary: After another sighting of the ship, Sam goes out into the water to investigate his beliefs.

But once he goes out, will the tide bring him back alive or dead?

* * *

"Dude, look at the weather out there! You must be crazy to go out there now!" exclaimed Dean.

"Dean we need to go out there."

"Sam, no!" with that Dean ended the conversation and went back up to the room.

"Are you thinking about going out there?" asked Charity.

"Where can I find a boat?" Sam asked.

"It's suicide if you go out there. Why exactly do you wanna go out there?"

"I'll explain to you later, after you tell me where to find a boat."

"Well we have a rowboat, but..." Charity was cut off be Sam.

"Show me." Sam said. The two went back out into the storm, which was looking more, and more

dangerous by the minute. Charity led him to an shed by the water. She unlocked the door and

walked into the the dark, dank shed. Charity flipped on a switch on the wall to light up the place,

inside was a bunch of hay, and the boat in the middle of the floor. There was a rope on the edge

of the boat tied to it. Sam grabbed it and began to pull the boat out of the shed.

"You can't do this!" Charity yelled out to Sam.

"Watch me." Sam dragged the boat into the water, pushed it in, and jumped into it.

He began to row out, determined to find what was up. Halfway from the shore fog

began to slowly form. All of a sudden there was a loud horn that made Sam go deaf for a moment.

Sam looked all around him to see any sign of the pirate ship or any ship. The fog soon

disappeared and the water became calm once again. Then something knocked into the boat.

Sam braced himself, another bump, this time more forceful. The thrid and final bump overturned

the boat with Sam in it. Sam came up for air, he looked for his boat but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you kidding me!" Sam yelled. He began to swim back to the inn. Another horn sounded, but

Sam didn't have time to react when he was instantly pulled beneath the lukewarm water.

"He did what!" Dean questioned.

"He went out on a rowboat." Charity said.

"Damnit Sammy, do you have another boat?"

"No, that's the only one. We'll just have to wait until he comes back, if he comes back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked with angry rising in him.

"I didn't mean to get you upset, sorry." Charity said as she lowered her eyes. Dean ran out the

inn to see if he spotted Sam. There was no sign of a rowboat or Sam. With Charity behind him,

she spotted a figure laying down the shoreline. "Oh my God, is that him?" Sam followed her gaze

and began to haul ass down the shore.

"Sam!" Dean fell to his knees when he got to the figure that was lying on it's stomach. He turned

it around and struggled to breathe. It was Sam, and he wasn't breathing. Dean started to do CPR

on his brother. "Come on breathe Sammy." He continued to do what he learned from his father.

"You're not giving up on me, BREATHE!" Dean began to pound onto Sams chest, with no response.


	4. Some secrets

Title: Some secrets

Summary: Sam has just been found, apparently dead. Can he be brought back to

life or is it too late for the youngest Winchester.

"He's dead."

"No he's not, don't say that!"

"He's not breathing, he's dead!"

"Shut up! Sammy wouldn't die on me ever!" responded Dean to Charity's crazy

conclusions. The color was beginning to drain from Sam's face. "Oh, no you

don't Sammy!" Dean with much force pushed hard upon Sam's chest. Sam begin to

spit out the water he had ingested. "That's it Sam breathe!" Sam gulped for air.

"Oh my, he's still alive." Said a calm Charity.

"Never underestimate the power of the Winchester boys, "grinned Sam.

"How did you end up this way Sam?" asked Dean.

"The boat I was in had overturned."

"You know how to swim, why the hell didn't you swim back to shore?"

"Well I was going to but something held me underneath."

"Like what?" asked Charity, trembling in the cold air.

"It was a mans figure, I think."

"I wonder who it could have been," wondered Charity aloud.

"It's not who, but what it is that's in this water," said Dean. "C'mon Sammy let's

get you warm bro. And Charity I want to know everything you know about the

history of this inn and the bay."

"There are secrets that should never be told about this place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Dean.

"I won't get involved in this, I want to live. I suggest you guys leave tonight, so

you can see another day." Charity then ran off into the dense fog that had slowly

overcame them.


End file.
